motupatlucartoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Motu Patlu aur khazaane ki race
Motu Patlu aur Khazaane ki race is the fifth film of Motu Patlu. |} Plot The Film starts with a group of Bad guys where chasing a dog and by seeing this chaiwala calls motu patlu and they two had come and tried to stop the badguys.While stopping the bad guys motu and patlu meet chanku.Chanku order the bad guys to beat them.But they two had escaped and called chingam for stopping the bad guys and chanku.But chingam failed.but motu and patlu chased chanku's helicopter and they had got inside.Motu and patlu tried to gewt the map from the chanku's hand but he jumped to the land by parachute.But motu and patlu also jumped to get the map.In that time chanku scanned the map with his googles.After that motu and patlu get the map. After that Dr. jhatka,Ghasita Ram,Motu and Patlu came to Chingam's Police station.They all werw started to thinking why all are chasing for this map.then a man came from a royal family and tell that chanku were trying to get the treasure that had burried in the christmas mountain by a king for building Hospitals and schools in Furfuri Nagar. After Knowning all Motu and his team were started for the journey to get the treasure for building hospitals and schools.On the next scene John and his goons where in the jungle John was Were irritated for his sickness,sneeching again and again to his goons.That time john's aunt came. After that john get a call from chanku.chanku told to john that to get the treasure from christmas mountain and he send a picture of the map to john's phone.John had tried to avoid his aunt to come with him because of her bad habiit so john had slept his aunt with sleeping powder and put her on his small hut.But the hut was conected to johns vechicle.Because of that john want to go with his aunt.After that boxer had joined his team for offering that john will gave 10% percentage of treasue to him.But Boxer did not know that motu were trying to get the treasure for the sake of furfuri nagar After all the troubles faced all of them finally reached to the christmas Mountain.On that time all them were started to fight for the treasure.But in the half of the fight Boxer understands that motu were trying to get the treaure for the sake of furfuri nagar.So boxer joined to motu's team and start fighting to the bad guys(chanku's team and John's team). Finally Motu's team had won and Motu's team(Motu,Patlu,Chngam,Dr. jhatka,Ghasita Ram) had gave the the money to Furfuri nagar and the mayor and all the people in the furfuri nagar had appreiated them and the film ends. Characters *Motu *Patlu *Chingam *Hera *Pheri *Dr. jhatka *Ghasita Ram *John *No.1 *No.2 *John's aunt *Chamku *Chaiwala Gadget's Used *Flying Car *Flying wooden aeroplane Etymology In english Motu Patlu aur khazaane ki race means means Motu Patlu and race for the treasure. Trivia *It is revealed that Chaiwala owns a cellphone. Category:Movies